


Not Part of the Job Description

by sincerelysag



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Controlled Chaos, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Non-Rom Relationships, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysag/pseuds/sincerelysag
Summary: You're hired to watch the twins for the night, finding yourself in an unexpected situation.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Dipper and Mabel Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Sure, Mr. Pines, I can watch the kids for you.” 

_____________

Business had begun to slow down for the evening and you were hopeful of the prospect that you may be let off early from your shift at the Mystery Shack. A message had already been delivered to your band of friends of this, reaching out to see if anyone was available to go to the diner later that night. You should have known better from your boss, but who could blame you for being optimistic? 

Stan had approached you as you were tidying up the gift shop, preparing your closing duties. Clearing his throat softly so as to not startle you, you directed your attention towards the man. 

“(Y/N), Ya doin’ anything tonight?” He asked in a inquisitive manner. You knew this tone of question too well to know there was something he wanted from you. Curious as to what he may be inquiring about, you shook your head with a benevolent smile. 

Before you could process what you had just agreed to, your freedom vanished. Now you would be spending the night babysitting. Damn. Why couldn’t you say no to the man? You were charitable to a fault, almost a pushover. It didn’t help that you consistenly yearned for a way to get on his good side. There was something so rewarding about his smile, especially when it was directed at you. 

_________

You admired the kids well enough, though you hadn’t gotten the oppurtunity to become aquainted much, and they held you in the same regard. Maybe this wouldn’t turn out to be a horrible evening. 

‘But why couldn’t he have asked Soos, or Wendy?’ You mused amongst yourself. It had been awhile since you had been able to catch a break from work. This was the middle of tourist season, and you were working overtime most days. This was at Stan’s request, not because you had chosen to pick up the hours. He required your assistance in the shack more frequently than the others, you were oblivious as to why. Truthfully, Mister Mystery admired your company over the other employees. He knew this was a selfish reason to keep you working longer, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Not to mention, you never complained to him about the long hours. Given, he would be happy to oblige if you requested shorter shifts. You enjoyed your work, and you made certain he was aware of this. Why that was, baffled him. 

_________

“How much are you paying?” You asked, producing a rough cough as the man seemed to choke on himself with this question. The topic would never come up unless you were to introduce it, you were aware he hadn’t had intentions of paying you. The kids were simple enough to watch over for a few hours. Still, you inquired about your new position. 

As he began to stammer over the prospect of reimbursing you for your services, you reiterated the fact that you were giving up your time for him. Truthfully, you hadn’t planned on babysitting that night, looking forward to an evening with your friends. 

“Fine. How’s five dollars sound?” 

A laugh fell out from you, before looking to see he was entirely serious. 

“Five dollars? That’s not going to cut it. I provide state of the art babysitting,” You boasted with mock confidence. “Twenty-five an hour.” 

“Ten!” Stan shot, a cautious smirk appearing on his lips as he enjoyed the negotiations.

“Twenty.” You crossed your arms to demonstartate that was were you stood, showing the man you couldn’t be budged. 

He chuckled in amusement, rubbing his large hand over the stubble of his chin. “You drive a hard bargain, kid.” 

“Ya learn a thing or two when you work for a serial con-artist.” You quipped. 

The two of you shared in a laugh before you continued. Of course, you remained respectful of your superior, but it was through the playful banter the two of you engaged in that you were free to pick on each other. 

“Tell ya what. You can pay me ten an hour, but on top of that, you have to take me out to a restaraunt of my choosing for dinner.”

To this, Stanely hesitantly stopped in his amusement, studying your features for any signal that you may have just been pulling his leg. You didn’t look to be joking, however, there was a confident smile displayed on your face. 

“Uh- okay.” He was taken back by your request, but not opposed to your terms. Unsure of how to acess this situation, Stan deemed it would be best to dismiss it for now. Perhaps you were just joking, no one was exactly waiting in line for a chance to get dinner with him.  
___________

“Thanks, (Y/N). I knew I could count on ya!”

Before you could say another word in protest or possibly change your mind about the whole ordeal, the gruff salesman snagged his car keys and made his way quickly out the door. He was still adorned in his usual business attire, topped with that ridiculous fez. You were able to hear the engine of the car start before it peeled out of the lot with a suspicious amount of haste. 

Stan had dogded your previous questions of where he was going or how long you would have to expect he wouldn’t be present. It was none of your business after all, however, you couldn’t deny your curious nature. He seemed to be off in such a hurry, you wondered what for. 

“So, what do you wanna do tonight?” Mabel had approached you when you hadn’t noticed, looking up at you through messy brunette locks. You practically dropped the handle of the broom that you utilized to sweep, her chipper voice having startled you. Mabel was the twin you had concluded required more entertainment and social attention than the other. Dipper striked you as someone independent when it came to past time escapades. 

Moving your gaze towards the young girl, you smiled, ready to participate in whatever activity she had planned for the night. The amount of items she held in her grasp was overwhelming; a puzzle box, the television remote, construction paper, pipe cleaners, and a random slice of bread with googly eyes glued onto the front. Wait, what?

There wasn’t a shortage of things to do when it came to this one. 

“Uh-” You were at a loss for what to start with first. 

She interrupted you, seeing as you were having difficulty settling on an activity. 

“We could put together this puzzle, watch TV; I know ‘Ducktective’ is on in about a half an hour. Or you could help me make some friends for Sir Breadington, here.” 

Mabel hoisted up the slice of bread to you, shaking it around so the googly eyes could preform. As she held it right up to your face, you were able to disover a patch of mold beginning to manifest itself. 

“Cheerio, chap.” She piped in a dedicated accent. 

With a laugh, you lowered her arm, stifling a gag as the moldy bread made you feel sick. “Let’s go see what’s on TV.” You responded with a smile. Dropping the items, Mabel rushed to the living room to get the program set up. 

You followed after her to notice she had drapped a large blanket over the shag carpet of the room. Pillows, stolen from the couch, were scattered across the blanket. Mabel sat comfortably, looking up at you to pat a spot beside her.  
Sauntering over towards the nest she had constructed, you noticed Dipper sitting at the breakfast nook across the room. 

“Hey Bud,” You called out with a friendly grin, offering him a small wave. Just as you could have predicted, the boy was looking over something in a journal, a pencil in his hand as he scribbled in some of his own notes. 

“Oh, hey (Y/N).” He responded, looking up from his work to acknowledge you. 

____________

Mabel was transfixed with the program of ‘Ducktective’, shoveling fistfuls of popcorn in her mouth as she ate away her distress. You were just as enthralled with the show, having never seen it before, you occasionally asked questions, feeling as though Mabel had caught you up with the series. 

“How is it that the duck is smarter than the human detective?” You questioned with a laugh, looking over at Mabel as she was tightly wrapped up in a blanket, resembling a burrito. 

“I know right?” Mabel screamed as she outstreched her arms in frustration. “He’s a genius.” 

You could discern that alll the commotion the two of you were creating was bothering Dipper as he brought the book closer. The distracting sounds of Mabel’s munching on mounds of the snack caused him to sigh loudly. You had decided it would be best to stop encouraging the girl’s eccentric reactions for awhile to let the poor boy study. After all, this might be the rare occasion he had, ‘quiet time’. Especially living in the Mystery Shack. 

“Hey,” Mabel spoke up after a while of quiet, there was something on her mind. “Maybe you can sleep over tonight?” Her beaming grin displayed a mouth full of reflective metal. 

Her request flattered you. It was obvious the girl liked you enough to want to share her space for the night, unfortunatley, that space was also taken by her brother who looked apprehensive about this. You chuckled to yourself. 

“I don’t know. I should be getting home once your uncle gets back. I’m sure he doesn’t want me over here for the rest of the night.” 

“Please-” The young girl presented you with her best smile, one that she was well aware was nearly impossible to deny. “I’m sure Grunkle Stan would let you if you asked nicely.” 

And he would. He would let you stay the night without a second thought.

“Mabel, you can’t force her to have a sleepover with you.” Dipper added from his place at the table. He was grinning in amusement, silently relived that his shared room wouldn’t be taken over by girls again. With Mabel constantly inviting her friends over, he could hardly catch a break. 

“Why not?” She grumbled, shooting Dipper a stare of confusion. 

The abrupt cracking of a window entered the conversation. It was distant, but loud enough to make it’s presence known. The three of you simultaneously ceased in your discussion to access the strange sound. 

“What was that?” Mabel inquired with hesitancy as she scooched closer to you. Dipper had set the book down to investigate the sound, rising from his place to near the sound. 

You had gotten to your feet as well, carefully making your way alongside the boy, prepping yourself for an intruder. You could feel your heart throbbing in your throat, this wasn’t a part of the job description. These kids were your responsibility, you were the protector in this situation. That didn’t mean you were expecting to take down a, possibly violent, trespasser. 

“It came from the gift shop-” Dipper whispered to you, looking in the direction. It didn’t take long before Mabel had joined you, still wrapped up in the blanket, an arm encircled around you in fear. 

The three of you approached the gift shop, you leading the team with the kids slightly behind you. Scanning the room as you entered, you heart leapt, and the three of you shared in an alarmed inhalation. 

Not only had the large window of the gift shop been shattered, glass bits decorating the floor. You could see the lightbulbs that typically illuminated the store had been destroyed, leaving you in utter darkness. The floorboards had been scratched up something awful, leaving gaping crevices in the foundation you stood on. The novelties of the shop had been broken, the carcasses of bobbleheads and snow globes smashed. 

“You think it was a burglar?” Mabel asked, still standing at your side as she took ganders at the wreckage. 

Dipper reached for a flashlight, shedding light on the scene. 

Something thick and wet in consistency dripped onto your exposed shoulder, for which you gave a frightened tremor. Slowly gazing your eyes towards the substance, your face turned sour. The boy, hearing your discomfort, shown light towards you. Whatever had fell on your skin, draping it in goo, was unlike a substance you had seen before. A dark green mucus like material covered the ceiling as the three of you looked up. 

“Not a burgler.” You concluded, hesitantly wiping off the grotesque slime from your shoulder. 

Dipper had opened up his book to try and find anything that omitted a gree ooze and left monster size claw marks, and if it was attracted to cheaply made bobbleheads and snowglobes would help. Unable to locate any such beast, he suggested that you suit up for a hunt, claiming the three of you needed to find the monster so he could have research on it. 

‘What have you gotten yourself into? Mr. Pines better be paying good money for this.’

___________

Mabel had gone to retrieve her trusty grapling hook from the attic bedroom, changing into her dark, ‘Monster hunt’ sweater. 

Straightening his cap on his head, Dipper fastened the journal to a satchel he wore across his chest. 

You had discovered a baseball bat amongst the items in the gift shop, hitting it against the palm of your hand to test it’s durability. It wasn’t much, but you figured you could beat the monster senseless and render it unconcious. 

Mabel had joined up with you and Dipper in the gift shop, holding out a permanent marker. Beneath her eyes were two dark, horizontal lines. She insisted the both of you have a matching pair. 

“Come on, it’s cool.” She pleaded to her brother, earning a groan of approval as he gave in to her style requests. 

The pair of you made your way outside and towards the unforgiving woods to meet the beast. The last thing you ever expected to come from a night of babysitting was to find yourself with a baseball bat in hand, walking alongside two pre-teens, ready to slay a dragon. Quite literally.


	2. Chapter 2

As the three of you ventured further into the dense woods, anxiety and anticipation grew more prevalent. You had seen the signs, interacted with them, there was too much evidence to deny its' presence. The distinct marks and indications of the beast littered the forest trail you walked, luring you into its' grasp. Large, three-toed footprints were imprinted in the dirt ground, and upon close examination, you realized its' size could encompass the group of you with room to spare. You were dealing with a creature much larger than you had predicted, you shouldn't have encouraged this stunt. 

**"** _Guys? Maybe we should start heading back. I have a bad feeling about wandering out in the forest at night, it's dangerous. And if your Uncle gets back and we're not there at the shack, we could get in a lot of trouble_. **"** You disguised your uneasiness with a sense of responsibility, hoping it might convince the twins to sympathize with you. The consequences could be dire. 

**"** _We're so close. Emits a thick mucus, leaves behind large, three-toed tracks, has an obsession with knick_ knacks- **"** Dipper was studying the pages of his journal as he flipped through them, still attempting to construe what you were looking out for. He hadn't had luck in doing so. Slamming shut the book, he tucked it away beneath his arm. **"** Whatever _this creature is, it's not yet in the journal. We need to find it so I can properly take notes and document it._ **"**

 **"** _Come on, (Y/N). Aren't you excited to find out what made those big claw marks at the shack?_ **"** Mabel was walking alongside her brother, high-spirited. Though she was addressing you, her attention was occupied with the scene around her. 

**"** _Not particularly-_ **"** You commented, gripping the bat in your hand. You were excited, but not in the way that leaves butterflies in your stomach or has you daydreaming of what's next to come. The feeling of indigestion riddled you. Your intestines were flipping over one another, your stomach tightening up and constricting itself off, and you could have thrown-up in the moment. How were these kids so fearless in the prescense of something potentially dangerous. 

It was a common occurrence in the dull moments of the work day that Stan Pines would shares tales with you and the twins of the creatures that roamed Gravity Falls, including the ones he met in his younger years. Considering his profession, you always interpreted these stories with a grain of salt, never thinking to put much truth to them. Going by the alias of Mister Mystery, he made a living through entertaining tourists. Being in the line of work as long as he had, surely he had mastered the art of storytelling. _Right?_

* * *

The woods were bursting with conversation and life, even at the late hour it was. Shadows concealed the possibilities of creatures lurking in the night, monsters watching and awaiting your every move. The consistent trill of crickets striking up their nightly orchestra surrounded you, accompanying the percussion of twigs and fallen leaves the three of you trudged through, crunching beneath your feet. The radiance of the moon helped to illuminate your path, however, the thick foliage cast the light out, rendering the three of you blind without some means to see. For this particular reason, Dipper carried a flashlight. The glowing of fireflies scattered the woodland in a dim green. If you weren't experiencing such tensity, you would have to admit the scene was quite enchanting. 

With every new sound that was introduced, the artificial light was shown in its direction, ready to uncover the mystery. A few of your frights proved to be a lone owl perched atop a branch, watching out for small birds and rodents it might capture for a late night snack. Another was discovered to be a cluster of lizards, scurrying out among the leaves in fear of you. The phrase **'** _It's more afraid of you than you are of it,_ **"** was a consistent reminder your mind sent to your shot nerves in attempt to ease them. You revisited all the times your mom informed you of this to help you get over your dread of spiders. However, you concurred that whatever you were chasing after, it was definitely larger than the common house insect. 

The group had come to an end in their travels as the footprints led them to a wide opening of a cavern, nestled in the ground. Even as Dipper shed light from the tool in to gauge it's depth, you couldn't see the end of it. There was no way to figure out how far back the cavity in the rock went unless you were to valiantly figure it out for yourself. You shared in a look of amazement and terror as you were transfixed on the cave. One of the twins had picked up a small stone, casting it into the bottomless void. With the flashlight, you were able to watch the rock as it fell, engulfed in darkness. You never heard the impact it created, assuming that it was still falling. Allowing the bat to fall from your hands, you raised them up and began to back away. **"** _Yeah, I'm going to head back. I suggest you kids do the same._ **"**

You were greeted with two pairs of hands pushing you into the gaping hole in the forest floor. Before you were capable of responding to this sudden impact the two created, you were descending, reaching your hands up to grasp anything you could. The unanswered question of where the bottom of this cavern lied was concluded as you made contact with the ground. _Oof!_ You hadn't braced for the impact as you weren't sure when that would be. The ground seemed softer and more plush than you had anticipated, though it didn't make the colliding with it any less abrupt. 

Slowly stretching out your hands to become acquainted with your surroundings, you were surprised to feel, _grass?_ That was odd. In order for this to make sense, there would have to be water and soil, not to mention natural light for the vegetation to thrive. That didn't seem like much of a possibility given the depth of the pit, sunlight wouldn't have much luck getting in. 

Not long after you had begun to stand up on your feet had you heard the yells of the twins following after you. Sent back onto the ground with a grunt, Mabel collided with you from above. She emitted a jovial cheer, obliviously scrambling to get off of you. **"** _Thanks for catching me, (Y/N)._ **"**

You laid stagnant on the grass as to collect yourself, your eyes clenched shut. **"** _Yeah, no problem,_ **"** You squeezed out a gruff voice, pushing your weight up by your arms as your knees provided support beneath you. Surely, you had a acquired a few scrapes on your way in and would be wearing some prominent bruises tomorrow but you counted yourself extremely fortunate to have not broken a bone. 

Dipper wasn't far away from the both of you, pointing the flashlight in your direction. **"** _Everyone okay?_ **"**

You had held up a thumb, signifying that the both of you were ready to proceed on with the venture. With the nod of his head, straightening the cap he wore, Dipper led the team further into the grotto. 

* * *

The vegetation beneath your feet became more of a hassle to tread across, observing the fact that it was now touching your thighs. The scene had grown vastly different the further you went, leaving the three of you more perplexed. _How was the grass growing to be as tall as it was?_ Your theories would soon be answered when the echo of running water entered the mix. The more distance you traveled introduced new qualities of the cave, some of which included light peering through a distant crevice in the rock. The anxiety you felt was slowly becoming replaced with a sense of curiosity as you approached the light with the twins. 

Squeezing through the opening as you neared it, the three of you were met with a peculiar sight. There, laid out before you, was perhaps the most exquisite landscape you had ever seen. A hidden forest. Water ran in from the top of the cave, pooling in large quantities to mend and take care of the scene. Stalagmite crystals draped from the rock above and below, providing fervid light to fill the grotto with different varieties of pigmentation. A few creatures, from what you could tell, frequented the place. Bats, more specifically. In the moment, you wished you hadn't left your phone at the shack. The hysterical amounts of jealousy that would arise from your friends if you were to send them a picture of your location was comical. 

**"** _Click._ **"** Mabel had stolen a snap of the scene from behind a disposable camera she carried, making the sound effect along with it. You had turned around to face her just as she had done so. 

The light from the flash was bright enough to extract a harsh blink from you as your eyes adjusted. 

"This is amazing! How have I never stumbled on this place before?" Dipper chimed with an astonished laugh, once again, referring to the journal to pinpoint the location. **"** _Of course, how could I have missed this? The Crystal Court, known for it's unnatural properties._ **"**

 **"** _Couldn't the same be said about the town as a whole?_ **"** You had asked, occupied with the enchanting scenery. You studied it's features closer, appreciating the magnificence of the quartz pillars that decorated the underground palace. The group of you took a tour of the gallery, in awe of your surroundings. 

**"** _It says here the crystal's are able to produce light bright enough to sustain life, explaining why the grass grows. The water that falls from above has unknown origins, nobody knows where it comes from._ **"**

Mabel, meanwhile, had strayed from the both of you to gander at the mysterious falls. Placing her hands in the pool, she lifted them back out to see they had become as reflective as the water itself. Stumbling back, she gave a yelp of surprise, being able to see right through her flesh. Dipper had spun around, quickly rushing to her aide. He, himself, was quite puzzled at the result. As pigmentation began returning to the girl's skin, the two released the breath they held.

You had found yourself entranced by the crystals, looking through and gazing at their mineral composure, completely unaware of what the twins were getting themselves into. It was as if the gems had captured you under their spell, beckoning you deeper into the maze. Without resistance, you gave in, disappearing into their wake. 

**"** (Y/N)? **"** Dipper and Mabel were now wary of your absent presence, rising from the falls to seek you out. _Who knew what dangers awaited you here?_

The stalagmite sculptures held your undivided attention. **'** _I have to have one for myself. **'**_ You couldn't rid the feeling of overwhelming greed. Gathering a jagged stone from the ground, you raised it to the end of the quartz spike and began to strike, hoping a piece of the gem would break off in response. 

**"** _(Y/N), where are you?_ **"**

Just as you had found success in your methods, separating a piece of crystal, you lowered to pick it up. A deep, ill-natured thrum appeared out of the garden of stalagmites as you touched a piece of them, echoing around your form. It came from above you. _Something was watching you._ Maneuvering through the labyrinth, it gazed upon its' next meal, tracking you with meticulous eyes. Retrieving the beautiful stone, you played with it in the palm of your hand. It was until something dripped on you from above that you were able to break the crystal's engaging hold. With a shudder of your shoulders, you slowly reached up to touch where you had been hit, making contact with a thick, gooey substance. Features turning sour, you lowered your hand to find, _drool?_ It was then that you became aware of the gruesome snarls and clicks from above. Fear came rushing back in to greet you. You anxiously awaited the worst as you cautiously lifted your gaze. Staring back at you were two, wide and beady eyes. Pupils dilated as you came clear into the hideous beasts sight. With your mouth falling hopelessly agape in terror, you subconsiously loosened your grip from the crystal. The scaly creature slowly staked towards you, warranting you to stumble back. 

_This was it. This is what you had come for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just completely decided to change up my style. I will go in to do the same with Chapter 1 so it doesn't look all wonky. 
> 
> Side note: Nobody told me how many spelling errors I made in that first chapter. Yeesh, it was painful to look through.


	3. Chapter 3

With quick movements back, the beast elicited a jarring screech as it felt threatened by your actions. Upon your descent, you had unknowingly nicked your skin by the remnants of jagged stones piercing through the ground beneath. Your eyes stayed trained on the creature lurking above you, paying no heed to the new laceration that decorated your leg. Crimson blood began to slide down your limb. The twins had joined your side within moments of hearing the monstrous shriek. They carried the same look in their eyes; dread. It was a repulsive sight, resembling a behemoth you might see in a science fiction film. With great, muscular appendages, it crushed the quartz stalagmites beneath its' force. It bore the head and movement capabilities of a serpent, maneuvering through the labryinth with grace and precision. 

**"** _What is that thing?_ **"** Mabel called to her brother, terror-stricken as the vertebrate let out another shriek, showcasing its' serrated fangs. It was as if it were deterring you from approaching it, warning you of the grave consequences that would ensue if you were to raid its' home any longer. The shrill sound caused bats to scurry around in a frenzy, blindly bumping into the creature. Displeased with their presence, the serpent struck at the flying creatures around it, devouring them with ease. You received this well, realizing you had overstayed your welcome. Standing up proved difficult as your wounded leg protested to hold your weight up. Mabel, having speculated your struggle, steadily helped you up as best as she was able to. Draping your arm over her shoulder, she hoisted you up from below as if you were an injured soldier. With a free hand, you assisted the girl by steadying yourself at a pillar. **"** _Y_ _ou might want to hurry up there._ **"** At this time, you and Mabel had begun backing away from the scene, cautious to break out into a run. 

**"** _Just a minute,_ **"** The boy responded, hastily scribbling down some quick observations. _What was with this kid?_

With an impatient growl, the beast leapt down from it's perched position, landing to its' talons with a thud. The boy fell back as he struggled to steady himself, the landing of the creature creating a tremendous aftershock. Producing one final warning cry, Dipper braced himself against the quartz pillars. The serpent's head was so close that the air created with the bellowing shriek pushed Dipper's hair back, knocking his cap off. You and Mabel were now well on your way towards any out of the grotto you could find. Dipper, scrambling backwards from the colossal monster as it began approaching, quickly gathered his things. Gazing back, you were frustrated to see he was still there. The boy was trapped in a daze of horror. You reluctantly changed the direction of your running. The girl came to a halt, awaiting your plan. _Why had you left the baseball bat at the opening of this cave?_ You were forced to improvise. **"** _Dipper, get out of there. You and Mabel search for a way out of here, I can try and keep it distracted,_ **"** You shouted, motioning your arm at him to vacate. **"** _Right. Way ahead of you,_ **"** He clambered to his feet, joining his sister in the search for an escape route. You hadn't the faintest idea what you were doing, but you had seen a few movies regarding similar scenarios. How hard could it be to single handedly take down a giant snake thing? Retrieving a few loose stones, you swung them with as much force as you were able to muster, towards the beast. The stone made contact directly with its' eye, forcing a hard blink, but not enough impact to cause any damage. Instead, you only aggravated the monster. _Not your best plan but you would have to work with it._

The beast was unsure of whether to focus on the kids as they vanished among the maze, or pay full attention to you. _That's odd, is it confused on who to go to? You had just hit it in the eye, surely it would attempt to snap back._ Turning its' gaze off of you, the leviathan slithered and clawed its' way towards the twins. You were left in a state of confusion. _Maybe it was... blind? No, that wouldn't make sense. It had stared at you not long ago, recognized you._ **"** _Hey,_ **"** You rounded the beast, breaking off into a staggered sprint as you created as much noise as possible, hoping to distract it. **"** _You big coward, come and fight me._ **"** Just as you made your remark, you swiftly took refuge behind a cluster of stalagmites, shielding yourself from its view. Turning back to face you with peculiarity, you had taken note that it, _rolled its' eyes and huffed?_ _No, that couldn't be right._ The hideous creature carried some human qualities. An idea popped into your head, and you had to explore these strange theories. 

The creature navigated its way through the crystal garden. Though it couldn't see you, it could smell you out. You had become an obstacle at this point, and it was ready to extinguish your presence. Your back was pressed up against one of the pillars, heart racing faster than you were able to think. Looking over your shoulder, you noticed how short of a distance the falls were to you, the one that had turned Mabel's hand as clear as its' contents. Your eyes widened and an innovative grin tugged at your lips. _Your plan better be a success, otherwise, well-_ you didn't want to think of an otherwise. With your eyes clenched shut, you took in a deep breath and appeared right in the beast's view. It was a lot closer to your location than you had imagined. _Be brave._

 **"** _Yoohoo! Remember me? Last one in is a rotten egg._ **"** You proceeded to run towards the pool of water at the end of the falls. With an appetite to see you diminished, the creature slithered hastily after you, and straight into the falls. Already beneath the surface of the water, you had tensed up, bracing for impact. Cautiously opening your eyes, they widened at the blurry image of a man operating the beast from within, like a machine. _Okay, what the hell?_ _The night just kept getting stranger._

* * *

You had to devise the rest of your plan quickly as you were both running out of oxygen to hold, and the robotic contraption was now beginning to lift its' head. Reaching out your arms, you held fast to the fangs of the beast. As it exited the water, straightening its neck, the beast made distasteful mention of you. With vigor, it shook it's serpent head in every direction to shake you off. At this point in time, the both of your pigmentation had returned to it's normal state. 

The twins, having been oblivious to all of the previous events, turned to check in on your status. Just as they had done so, the creature made one final pivot of it's head. This one was powerful enough to send you airborne, your grasp releasing on the fangs as you soared above. Opening it's mouth wide, the beast awaited your descent, closing back up once you had successfully fallen in. 

**"** _(Y/N)!_ **"** A cry of dread came from the twins as they had witnessed the murder of their friend. Unsure of how to continue on, they proceeded in searching for an exit, their features reflecting their grief.

* * *

With a yell of anticipation, you shielded your face with your arms as you descended down the monster's gullet. Landing in an unexpected environment of mechanical noises and a well illuminated room, you removed your protection and opened your eyes. 

**"** _Hey, kid._ **"**

**"** _M-Mr. Pines?_ **"**

A hand was held out to you in assistance, for which you gratefully accepted. Upon little examination, you could see the man was dressed from head to toe in what looked like a motion capture jumpsuit. **"** _You alright? I didn't hurt ya there, did I?_ **"**

Shaking your head in response, you took note of the room you were in. Circling and searching for the exit of the metal contraption, were bats. Most likely, these were the creatures you had seen the beast eat just a moment ago. **"** _Did you have to catch all these bats?_ **"** You inquired in a heavily sarcastic manner. A few of the critters had begun swarming you and you crouched down in response, swatting them off. **"** _Had to sell the_ performance," Stan opened up a hatch towards the rear of the robotic serpent, guiding and shooing the bats in it's direction. From the exterior, you were able to hear Mabel as she shrieked, not taking into account what things must have looked like from the outside. **"** ** _And_** _it poops bats?!_ **"**

The interior of the contraption was vastly different from the outside. Screens lined the walls, showcasing the outside world from every angle of the behemoth. In the center laid a circular platform, and upon demonstration, Stan showed how his movements manipulated those of the robots'. _That would explain the oddly human qualities._ Although he had given you a brief tour of the contraption, you were still tripping to find words. **"** _What's going on?_ **"**

 **"** _Oh, I'm sorry. Haven't properly introduced the two of you. This is Carla, a beaut ain't she?_ **"** Stan produced a hearty chuckle as he slammed his fist against the sheet metal that lined the beasts' insides. That hadn't answered any of your burning questions, he could see that as you were hesitant to respond. **"** _I'm playin' a prank on the kids, they keep scarin' me half to death when I'm watchin' my shows at the end of the day. Figured I'd scare 'em back and show 'em what a real prankster looks like. **"**_ Shooting a mischievious smile in your direction, he began to walk of the platform, urging the robot forward as he studied the monitor for signs of the kids. The ground beneath your feet became uneven and changing as every step was introduced. Reaching up, you hung onto some of the cables that connected the moitors to the cameras. You were cautious with your grip on them. 

**"** _Did you make this?_ **"**

" _What? No! I just- know a guy. **"**_

This only heightened your curiosity, but upon asking, you were shut down with the typical, **"** _None of your business._ **"** You had only just been hired at the Mystery Shack, Stan was aware that you hadn't been present for much of the activity the kids found themselves among. He concluded it would be best to save his breath and leave the story of Old Man Mcgucket and his aquatic robot for another day.

You couldn't process that the night had turned out to be the way it was. How ever were you going to explain your adventure to your family and friends? Would they even believe you? You weren't sure you would even believe yourself.

* * *

**"** _So, you're the one who scratched up the gift shop? And placed those tracks for us to follow here?_ **"**

**"** _Did **what** to the gift shop?_ **"** The beast stopped in its' tracks as Stan turned to you with a grimace. _What did you mean by that?_

"You know, tore up the floorboards, placed green goo everywhere, destroyed the bobbleheads- **"**

His eyes grew wider at the mention of each new destruction.

 **"** _I didn't do that_ _-_ **"** He stood baffled as to why you would have a reason to believe he would be the one to violate his precious gift shop, where the money was made. Before he was able to open his mouth to speak, the two of you heard horrifying shrieks through the monitors' speaker system. It was the twins, but their cries weren't directed towards Stan's metal monster, something new had had been introduced. 

The ground outside the contraption began to tremble, mimicking the steady beat of a drum. Even within the creature, the two of you had to hold onto something to regain your balance. Carefully, you rushed towards the screen as you and Stan anxiously watched for- something. The cavern went quiet for a short while, and you were able to spot out the twins. You had noticed them cowering and taking refuge. **"** _They're not hiding from **us**_ - **"** Stan observed out loud. As if on que, the new challenger made its' presence available. It produced the most dreadful sound you had ever heard, far worse than what the mechanic beast was capable of. The shrill noise resembled that of a steel beam being compacted; a train scraping the tracks. The booming volume of the sound caused you to believe the monster was right above you. The two of you forced your hands against your ears as it sent a wave of goosebumps on your skin. The appearance of the new creature was available on the monitor, a clawed foot that bore an uncanny resemblance to the robot's; only much more big. 

As the colossal beast trudged forward, crushing and causing the quartz spears to rain from above. A few of them had struck the robot, causing both you and Stan to fall back. **"** _It's heading their direction,_ **"** You called out, shaking off your discomfort in fear of the twins safety. You pointed towards the monitor of the two racing from the vertebrate, anxious as it was gaining traction on them. 

**"** _Oh no you don't, not **my** kids," _Stan hastily rose and made his way to the platform. Reaching out to his sides, he pulled down a few cables from above him, strapping them into various locations on the suit. This time through, the mechanical beast leapt, and you, once again, made friends with the floor. You were getting well acquainted with falling on your backside at this point. 

With a swift pivot, the robot swung it's hind into the monster, knocking it against some of the stalagmites. The impact drew another ear-piercing screech. With the beast out of it's way, Stan drove the contraption to gobble up the twins, just as it had done to you. As the twins began their descent into the main room, you rushed to position yourself to the landing pad, hoping to assist in a soft entry. Terrified screams came from the both of them, and you caught the both of them as they appeared; holding each other and trembling. _Surely, Stan had gotten more than he wished for in the prank. Truly, the prank was that he would have to send these kids to therapy when it was all over._

 **"** _Hey, hey. Guys, you're alright. It's okay._ **"** You encircled them in your arms, they hadn't ceased crying since they entered. 

Upon hearing your voice, they both eagerly looked up towards you, relief settling their nerves. **"** _(Y/N), you're alive! We thought you were eaten by the monster-_ **"** It hadn't occurred to Mabel that she didn't quite know where they were; utterly confused of the entire situation. 

**"** _I thought I was a goner too. You'll never guess who I found._ **"** You motioned in the direction of Stan as he led the group of you from harm's way of the beast. Pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes, Dipper rubbed, perplexed. **"** _Grunkle Stan? W-what on earth is going on?_ **"**

**"** _Heya kiddo, I don't have much time to talk. Hold onto something._ **"**

The three of you took this order with urgency as you each found a station of your own. With the kids secure, you placed your hand on a ledge, curling your fingers around the 'Emergency Shut Down' switch unknowingly. 

* * *

**"** _You want a fight? I'll give you a fight._ **"**

The machinery began whirring and hissing as you felt the structure of the robot shift, peering towards one of the monitors, you noticed that the view was changing. The room in which you stood remained stationary to how it was to begin with, but the contraption was now standing face to chest with the beast. _The height difference was quite intimidating._

The mechanic serpent mimicked Stan as he cracked his knuckles in preparation, rolling his shoulders back and forth, and making agile movements. _Oh, you were going to throw up if he didn't quit that._ From the looks of Dipper as he gripped his stomach tightly and winced, he wasn't far behind you. Mabel, in the meantime, couldn't be happier. You were jerked forward as Stan threw the first punch, following it with a stealthy right hook. You would have given anything to spectate how ridiculous this boxing match looked from the outside. The bionic beast's clenched hands appeared on the screen to show, _you should have known Stan had gifted it with some of his own upgrades._ The beast now wore a pair of brass knuckles to assist in the damage. 

With a swift swing of the opponents arm, it stumbled forward, Stan took this opportunity to continuing laying blows to its' weak points. The bellowing roar of the creature appeared as it struck once again, this time trapping all of you beneath the weight of its' limb. The sudden halt in movement forced the group forwards. Hoping to keep yourself from falling, you tightened your grasp around the switch, this time, mistakenly pulling the lever down with you. The consistent thrumming of the machinery ceased, the lights growing dim and monitors loosing sight. Thankfully, a dim red light came on, having been installed as a last minute resort. _Oops, that wasn't good._

 **"** _What do we do?_ **"** Mabel asked, awaiting the guidance of her uncle. You heard rummaging throughout the contraption as Stan searched for the escape hatch. Having successfully located it, he pushed it open slowly, beckoning you to follow. 

As the group of you sneaked out from the robot, the sound of monstrous coos and low rumbles filled your ears. Making your way around so you had a better view of the two beasts, you were genuinely shocked with what you saw. Stan chuckled lowly, however, you could pick out the bewilderment in his tone as he said, **"** _Well, I'll be. Guess he was just lonely._ **"**

 **"** _Awe, how cute._ **"** Mabel replied with a grin. _The girl was a helpless romantic, even towards strange creatures._

You watched in amazement and oddity as the serpent nuzzled it's head against that of it's new lover, it's eyes upturned in glee. It was strange to see such a hideous creature resemble something so, _adorable?_

 **"** _Click!_ **"** The girl had pulled out her camera once again, snapping a shot at the sight. The flash irritated the monster as it made note of your appearance. A deep growl was produced at the sight of you, the behemoth lifting it's head so as to strike. 

**"** _Uh, erm, I'm thinking we should give 'em some privacy. **"**_ Stan suggested as he began backing away. The group of you were happy to oblige to this request. **"** _Uh huh, agreed. **"**_

* * *

You all shared in your experiences and moments of triumphs as you sat around in the living room back at the shack. It had been quite the escapade, and you were more than excited to be relaxing at this point. The group of you had led Stan to observe the damage that was done to his gift shop, for which he jokingly threatened it was going to be taken out of your paycheck. Stan, you, and the kids bonded in moments of unsolicited laughter. Even if the night had been full of chaos and anxiety, you were delighted to have taken the job. 


End file.
